Dangerous Weapon
by VampireloverD
Summary: Nova got bored and decided to use the ultimite weapon on Antauri...makeup!


**I no own!**

**I've found that I really like these oneshots of mine… random but I prefer them to anything else I've written, and I don't have to keep adding chapters so people can stop telling me update all the time. I think I'll finish all the stories I've got and then only have one going at a time. May take me a while to get them all done though…**

**Dangerous weapon**

"This is madness!" Antauri exclaimed as he looked to the female monkey. She grinned widely, holding her weapon out in front of her. "Madness? This is makeup!" she then moved the lipstick closer to his face and began to artfully spread it on his lips, pinning him down with her body.

Antauri found that he could not struggle away from Nova so he stayed still and hoped that his torture would be quick. He could not help but notice that her entire body was pressed against his…

_An hour later_

The hyperforce walked into the robot. "Do you think it was smart leaving Antauri here alone in charge of Nova?" Otto asked. The rest of the hyperforce looked at him and shrugged. They walked to Nova's room to look for the black and gold monkeys.

What they found was Nova sat on her bed, watching in amusement as Antauri bounced around the room, makeup all over his face. Nova giggled, "I think he's having a reaction to the makeup." The boys gasped in horror. Everyone knew what makeup did to males! They briefly wondered if Nova knew as well but quickly shook off that thought. Nova would never do that purposefully. Would she…

Chiro grabbed Nova and shoved her in the closet while the monkeys ran Antauri to the medical bay. Nova screeched as the door was locked behind her and huffed as she sat in the darkness. Chiro then ran to the other males. They were desperately trying to wash the makeup off of Antauri. Otto heard a scream and ran to Nova's room.

_With Nova_

Nova was still in the darkness, when a hand reached out to poke her arm. She screamed as she realised who was in the closet with her. "Mandarin! What are you doing in my closet? And why are you poking me?" he shrugged and continued to poke her. Nova realised what he was doing. "Wrong story, Mandarin." She stated.

He blinked at her. "What?" she looked blankly at him, "wrong story. The one you're thinking of is 'Burn my Pretty'. You're not supposed to be in this story." Mandarin stared at her for a few moments before saying, "she's writing so many oneshots at the moment, it's hard to keep up with what ones your in. what's this one called?"

"' Dangerous Weapon'

"That's the one where you put makeup on Antauri isn't it?" Nova nodded. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, until Otto opened the door. They both fell out and Otto looked at Mandarin. "You're not in this story." Mandarin nodded and ran off. The two remaining monkeys walked upstairs.

_With the others_

Antauri sat up, "what happened? The last thing I remember was Nova grinning at me… then it's just a blur." Gibson told him what happened, right as Nova and Otto walked in. "hey, we just saw Mandarin!" they all looked at them. "He's not in this story." Sprx said.

"He got confused."

Just as the hyperforce were about to tell Nova off for her unneeded use of makeup on Antauri, a voice echoed around the room.

"Monkey team, do as I tell you!" the hyperforce looked around the room, searching for the speaker. "Who are you?" Sprx asked.

"Em, I am, God! Yes I'm God! Haha!"

Another voice was heard.

"Necron Warrior, what have I told you about narrating my stories!"

Necron: "Em…not to?"

VLD: "too right! Get off my story before I decapitate you!"

There is a few moments of silence before a door is heard slamming.

VLD: honestly…right, I'm the Authoress, continue what you were doing!

Silence as I walk off.

The hyperforce stare at each other, wondering what that was about. They turn to Nova's and tell her not to put makeup on Antauri ever again. She agrees and they all go off to do their own thing.

_A week later_

"Antauri, are you sure you'll be ok in charge of Nova?"

"Yes, she's already been told not to use makeup so it should be fine."

…

"Antauriiiiiii!"

…

"This is madness!"

**Finished! Not my best one but oh well. And Necron's not going to narrate my story any more are you?**

'**Necron is ties up and gagged'**

**Right…**


End file.
